Dérivations
by Alice M Lee
Summary: Qu'a-t-il pu se passer dans TWW entre le moment où Tetra est enfermée dans le sous-sol et sa capture par Ganondorf?


_Titre: Dérivations_

_Résumé: Qu'a-t-il pu se passer dans TWW entre le moment où Tetra est enfermée dans le sous-sol et sa capture par Ganondorf?_

**_Warning! Tous les personnages/lieux/décors appartiennent à Nintendo et je ne gagne pas de sous en la publiant!_**

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Tetra regarda Link sortir de ce sous-sol après qu'il lui ait assuré que ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était impliqué dans cette histoire. Elle entendit se refermer la lourde porte de la pièce qui, tout du moins, elle espérait, la cacherait de Ganondorf.<p>

Son regard fut attiré par les vitraux qui paraissaient éclairés par le soleil, chose impossible vu la distance qu'il séparait le sol de la surface de la mer. Elle n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi beau malgré le fait qu'elle avait vu beaucoup de choses en parcourant la grande étendue bleue avec son équipage.

Tetra eut un pincement au cœur à la pensée de son équipage. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, ces hommes lui manquaient ainsi que leurs chamailleries qui avaient le don de rendre vivant n'importe quel endroit ou encore détendre une situation.

La jeune fille se sentait oppressée dans cette bâtisse d'une autre époque. Ce château semblait mort de l'intérieur et même sa présence ne paraissait pas ramener un peu de vie. De plus, se retrouver dans ce lieu comme princesse de cette demeure alors que quelques heures auparavant on était une illustre inconnue préoccupée par sauver la peau de son ami et de sa sœur avait de quoi perturber plus d'une personne.

Tetra tourna doucement sur elle-même, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux blonds détachés et sa robe. Certes sa robe semblait avoir été conçue pour elle mais Tetra était gênée par celle-ci. En effet, depuis qu'elle était tout petite, sa mère l'avait habituée à être en pantalon qui est bien plus pratique quand on passe la majeure partie de son temps sur un navire. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir porter une robe avant ce jour, c'est dire !

Tetra leva la main où figurait le symbole du pouvoir qui attirait la convoitise de Ganondorf au point qu'il remue Ciel et Terre pour le trouver. Cette histoire semblait surréaliste aux yeux de Tetra. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle était la Princesse Zelda, Descendante de la Famille Royale d'Hyrule. Dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, elle était juste Tetra, la cheftaine des pirates et non pas une princesse de sang royale.

La jeune fille murmura le prénom Zelda qui se répercuta doucement sur les murs de cette salle immense. Il lui sembla que le prénom coula aussi facilement sur ses lèvres que le prénom auquel elle est habituée à répondre depuis toujours.

Elle soupira doucement avant de se laisser tomber sans grâce sur une marche. La jeune fille songea avec désespoir que son ancêtre n'avait pas pensé à lui laisser de quoi s'occuper ou même se renseigner sur le temps qu'il passait avant de l'enfermer dans le sous-sol. La princesse remarqua alors avec une certaine ironie que si Ganondorf ne venait pas la capturer, elle deviendrait probablement folle d'être ainsi seule avec pour unique compagnie ses pensées ou alors elle trouverait un moyen comme un autre de sortir pour lui faciliter la tâche. Si Link ne débarquait pas avant bien sûr.

Ses pensées dérivèrent lentement. Elle était une princesse, Tetra commençait à accepter le fait, mais Princesse de quoi exactement ? D'un royaume oublié qui fut englouti sous les eaux pour échappé à la convoitise d'un homme dont seulement des parcelles dépassaient au-dessus des flots. Du peu qu'elle avait pu voir, l'endroit avait l'air magnifique. Quand elle était petite, Tetra imaginait ainsi les grandes étendues de Terre qui s'étendait à l'infini pour les regards des mortels. Elle pouvait comprendre l'envie de Ganondorf de retrouver l'endroit qu'il avait connu autrefois, mais étais-ce une raison pour vouloir asservir tout le monde sous sa domination ?

Certes, même si à l'origine, l'espace connu était une grande étendue de terre, Tetra ne pouvait imaginer vivre sans la mer. Comme très certainement tout ceux de l'époque. Après tout, l'étendue bleue faisait partie de leur mode de vie depuis des générations.

Et puis, selon la cheftaine, comment pourrais-t-elle embrasser son rêve si enfantin qu'elle découvrirait un territoire inexploré avec son équipage qu'ils pourraient coloniser dans le but de cacher toutes les richesses pliées ici et là ? Le voyage sur terre est bien plus long que si la jeune fille utilisait son navire !

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir d'ennui en voyant où ses pensées dérivaient. Et dire qu'elle devait attendre encore pendant un très long moment !

Après ce qui lui sembla plusieurs jours, Tetra entendit du bruit en provenance de la lourde porte qui scellait l'entrée. Elle se redressa d'un bon près à accueillir Link, heureuse de pouvoir revoir la mer et sentir à nouveau le vent sur son visage. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée quand elle entendit de violents chocs sur le plafond d'où un peu de poussière tomba sur le sol. La panique la saisit, l'espace d'un instant. _Si c'était Link qui revenait, il aurait simplement actionné le mécanisme d'ouverture, n'est-ce-pas ?_

Mais le bruit persista davantage et devint même plus fort. Mais le bruit, devenant de plus en plus fort, était accompagné par des grognements de plus en plus perceptibles des monstres à la solde de Ganondorf.

Cherchant un endroit où elle pourrait se cacher, Tetra était sur le point de partir se réfugier dans la mare d'eau sous les vitraux afin de se cacher de la vue de l'entrée quand une silhouette sombre se profila en haut des escaliers. Le regard que Ganondorf lui lança suffit à faire reculer un peu plus Tetra au fur et à mesure que le détenteur de la Triforce de la Force s'avançait vers elle.

L'homme dominait largement par sa haute taille la jeune fille. De plus, la prestance qui se dégageait de lui insistait n'importe quel mortel à satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs. La cheftaine remarqua qu'il était venu seul pour la capturer. Probablement pour l'intimider davantage.

-_**Et bien, Daphnés est d'une originalité !**_ Remarqua cyniquement l'homme_**. N'est-ce pas l'endroit où il s'est réfugié pour prier les Déesses ?**_

Sa voix grave répercuta tel un écho sur les murs du sous-sol. Tetra remarqua qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout en passant par l'autre escalier pour s'enfuir.

_**-Pathétique, Zelda !**_ Siffla-t-il en faisant chuter la jeune fille d'un croche-pied_**. Je m'attendais à plus de verve de ta part, je l'avoue !**_

Il s'approcha de la cheftaine, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse lui faire du mal. Tetra hurla de douleur quand Ganondorf l'assomma avec sa magie. L'homme la cala fermement dans ses bras avant de jeter un sortilège faisant apparaître Zelda de dos et qui l'avertirait de la présence du Héros du Temps de cette époque.

En quittant la pièce pour retourner dans sa tour, Ganondorf remarqua que le Destin était vraiment joueur : _lui, le voleur du désert faisait plus roi que voleur tandis que la Princesse faisait plus voleur que princesse…_


End file.
